


无言之罪

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angstoh dear jeepers me, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Self-Denial, Voyeurism, it's not explicit so i'll tag this just in case, 不冷不热的队友关系, 不清不楚的关系, 友情已死恋爱当立, 情欲的萌芽, 想知道剧情简介请自行查一下太太的TAG写的很到位了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 但不知为何，他们谁都没有打破这魔咒，让对方发现各自有多深陷其中。Daniel坚持不发出声音，而Max始终没睁开眼睛。（又名＂队友一生一起走，谁先换台谁是狗＂——By 译者）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539445) by [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). 



> 　　之前我曾说想要在故事形式上安排一下“看小黄片儿”的梗，于是……好吧，其实这不是我当时的脑洞，呃，但也七七八八相去不远！哎我的小蠢蛋们，为什么我又一次这么欺负你们：”）  
> 　　这篇文没有明确的时间点，但它是在2017上半赛季某个时候住进我脑子里的。你的话，在读这篇文的时候，可以把它放在任何喜欢的时间点上。再一次，我希望你们可以阅读愉快——喜欢的话请告诉我，不喜欢的话，那就用小铲铲敲打我吧：D ：）  
> 　　【请敲打原作者，不要敲打无辜的译者siesie！】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢天谢地我终于克服了自己的懒惰，开始了我的使命（）  
> 这篇我觉得十分好笑，所以一定要翻译给你们看，可能因为我的水平关系不是那么好笑，但是相信我，我第一次看的时候真的笑得捶桌了

 

　　他们的距离不论远近都不越界。他们的相处模式也并非情深意笃。他们的肢体接触不会过分亲密，只是偶尔的勾肩搭背，拳头相碰，脸上挂着愉快或是平淡的笑容。

  
　　他们的关系并不越界；但两人都无法否认，作为一对激进的对手兼队友，他们还算是比较要好的。而且他们都——不约而同的——越来越热衷于互相嘚瑟或是对外炫耀他们化不可能为可能的成功案例：相处起来怎么刚好就意外的和拍，赛道上又是如何把彼此推至极限，还能互相激发潜能，如何做到前一秒一起哈哈大笑下一刻就相互竞争，毫不留情。可是对他们而言，偶尔瞎逛到另一个人的房间，并且真在那呆上一会儿，还是有些不太自然。他们不过才刚化解了起初的陌生感和矜持，只能说做到了相处愉快，可以放松的谈论旧闻，开开玩笑而已。

  
　　此刻他们正呆在Max的酒店房间里，像之前好几次一样，懒洋洋的窝在坚硬的灰色沙发里，一人占了一边，面朝着电视机。Max住的这间客房十分奢华，空旷通风，却让他们都觉得有些尴尬，大量闲置的、没必要存在的空间一波波敲打着他们的神经；比起不安，对于这巨大的空间，Daniel更多是觉得荒谬可笑，尤其当他一个人待着的时候。他们的目光漫不经心的扫过电视屏幕，映入眼帘的只有发着光的色彩混作一团，尽管节目正在卖力的演出，却丝毫提不起他们的兴趣。

  
　　“就没别的可看了吗？”Daniel咕哝，3岁本质让他夸大了自己的无聊，他从两人中间的沙发C位抓起遥控器，“这节目就是在鬼扯。”

  
　　Daniel的精彩表演开始了。他无所事事的换着电视频道，速度快得不可思议，让懒洋洋的Max连半声回应都来不及说出口。他跟着电视导览按着遥控器，速度之快昭示着此人曾经耗尽了大量时光在像素和卫星信号之海上冲浪；尽管如此，他还是有办法把自己的评价穿插其间——大部分都充斥着“胡说”和“瞎扯”——他没放过眼前闪过的任何一个频道，很快它们又被同样一闪而过的其他频道替代了。Max跟着哈哈大笑，一连串的图像和光影在眼前炸裂，看得他眼花缭乱。

  
　　直到一声熟悉的夹杂着喘息和渴求的声音穿过空气，像戳破泡泡一点打断了Max困倦的木然，将他扯回了现实，他的内脏因为这突如其来、无法言说的窘迫绞成了一团。

  
　　“噢 _天哪_ ，哥们儿，你切换到了 _成人频道_ ！”

  
　　 _靠_ ——他妈的——相信Daniel和全世界其他突然遭遇该死的 _成人电影_ 的人反应一致——这可不就是一种特别适合亲切可爱的队友在平静友好的氛围下一起享用的东西吗，不，当然不是，事实上，尴尬要把人 _逼上绝路了_ 。

  
　　Daniel笑了，声音欢快却有些惊慌，拔高的音调不过是一种条件反射，帮他稳住局面，以重新调整心态。当他和一群狐朋狗友围在一起，抓着啤酒，满嘴跑火车的时候，这种糟糕的场景正是他喜欢拿来开玩笑——也开过玩笑的。但他发现自己比想象的还要困惑，不太了解如何才能打破当下的窘境。 _如果_ 是和更亲密的朋友一起，在一片温暖愉快的气氛中，一般再来点儿优质啤酒，情况就会完全不同。

  
　　可现在他要面对的人是Max，他比自己小了8岁，他们喝的最烈的饮料也不过就是苏打水，头脑都太清醒了，对这类破事也太过于敏感了， _靠_ 。

  
　　“你看过这玩意儿？”这是Daniel张嘴说的第一句话，他努力表现得很平静，但话一出口就意识到了自己的问题听起来是多么的可悲和幼稚。Max可能比自己小，但他不是个 _孩子了_ ，他是个20岁稚气未脱的年轻人，网络和电视频道触手可及。他当然看过成人电影。Daniel也看过。毫无疑问。舔舐产生的湿润水声，配合夸张却单一的呻吟，作为这出意外的背景音乐，让Daniel如坐针毡，想仓皇落逃；但很奇怪，他又拼了命不想表露出此情此景带来的那些没由来的感觉。

  
　　Max的声音有些迟疑，结结巴巴的：“我，呃……”正如所料，这让Daniel后悔了，他就什么都不该说，应该以迅雷不及掩耳之势直接换台。然而，出乎Daniel的预料，淡然的表情像幕布一样遮住了Max的眼和脸，他看向Daniel——神态之于此情景堪称完美。尽管脸颊变成了粉红色，他还是耸了耸肩，用一种坚忍的语气把话题挡了回去：“行了，说实话，我们不都看过？”

  
　　Daniel发现自己突然起了钦佩之意，欣赏这个有血有肉的人，他如坚冰的双眼，犀利的唇线，还有他的精神，他的大胆和无畏。这与自己的想法背道而驰，Max成熟、冷静，只用一句话便承认了一切，并给Daniel判了罪。

  
　　“我猜的。”

  
　　瞬间，这好像是一场不服输的意志之间的乱斗。也像是一场高风险的非法赌局。Max试图稳住心神，避免被逼入绝境，发出烦人的傻笑，而Daniel在战胜他之前，也必须如此。换台是主动认输的行为。意味着那个人意志不够坚定，更容易受到诱惑。Daniel其实并没有意识到这一点，但好像他俩已经无意间达成了共识，不需要有人提起，也不需要有人宣战。电视里，高清画质下，那个长发黑肤的女人正在用手指玩弄着自己，看起来很没意思，尽管她不时发出低声的呜咽，并把自己过分夸张的美甲展露在镜头里。

  
　　Daniel放下遥控器，快速用余光瞥了一眼Max，他在向对方宣战，也在向自己宣战。他不自觉的挪了挪位置，不过一公分的距离，只是想活动一下，不仅因为渴望隐藏自己兴奋的勃起，还因为体内有一种无法逃脱的原始躁动，想给坚挺的胯部腾一点空间。Max咬着下唇，目光钉在了屏幕上，身体僵硬，看的出来他正和Daniel一样不知所措，并且也想把这种情绪隐藏起来。

  
　　Daniel用力的咽着口水，感觉自己被噎住了。他不知道是应该坚持盯着电视屏幕——屏幕里，那个眼珠有些剔透的男人——这对不搭调的情侣中的另一半——马上就要接受这位外貌平淡无奇的女人的口交了——还是应该认怂，看向自己的右手边，Max就坐在沙发的另一头，有多远就坐了多远。他应该走的，他就应该找个借口，把Max一个人丢下，让自己撇清关系。不管眼下是什么关系需要撇清，也不管首先是不是真有需要撇清的关系。

  
　　但有什么在他的体内觉醒了，让一切都变得像是一场朦胧的、罪恶的梦境。是诱惑，无法抵挡的诱惑掌控了一切，把这场游戏又往前推了一步。Daniel觉得自己只是在单纯的戏弄Max，想看看他在开不起玩笑的界限之前能撑多久，想看他何时崩溃。于是他强迫自己集中精力，尽管依稀有些不太确定：这一切到底是恶作剧还是欲望使然。他看向右边，Max的脸变成了红色。看来那个肤色黝黑的女人没有白费功夫。

  
　　“你想不想……”Daniel开口，又停下来咽了咽口水，这也为Max提供了逃离窘境的一线生机，如果他愿意的话，他可以当着Daniel的面，抢在Daniel之前缴械投降。

  
　　Max维持着紧盯屏幕，紧闭嘴唇的姿势，左脚后跟以一种不规律的缓慢的节奏轻点地毯。他控制不住，这段视频显然是让他兴奋起来了，毫无疑问，他甚至连立刻装作无动于衷都做不到。但要走也应该是Daniel先走，为什么自己没有先提出来让他走，为什么Daniel不干脆说想走的是他自己，为什么他们俩就不能换个频道，为什么突然间空气就变得稀薄起来了？那个女人还在为男人口着，声音高亢，动作急剧，下巴上的唾液闪着水光。Max感觉他把自己困在了一场愈演愈烈的灾难之中，只有进一步坚持自己无动于衷的态度，才能免于被Daniel看出来这一切对他有多致命；看出来整件事有多荒唐，让他的脑袋天旋地转；看出来正是因为和Daniel一起胡闹，才让所有的一切雪上加霜。

  
　　这种想法缠绕着他——像飘渺的灰色余烟，像随风而起的灰烬，悄无声息却扼人咽喉——如果跟自己在一起的不是Daniel而是别的随便什么人，他们应该在几个世纪之前就会一笑而过，把频道换走了。

 

　　（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一半


	2. Chapter 2

　　

　　“哥们儿，你是不是应该——”Max开了个头，却不知道怎么继续说下去。 _你是不是应该滚出去，让我一个人对着这玩意儿自慰，坐边上看着难道不会有些奇怪吗？你就没有哪怕一丢丢觉得这样很蠢吗？_

__

　　Daniel应该，他当然应该。他本就应该走的，事实就是如此。他知道Max没有说完的问题，在Max想到这些问题之前，他就早已知道了。并且他非常确信，对他俩而言，唯一的答案是合乎情理的。但他好像着了魔，想要试试Max的极限，想把他带得更远；想试试 _他们俩_ 的极限，想要越过界线，这本就是两个倔强、固执、不怕死的家伙；他渴望确认谁才是两人之间最先叫停，退出游戏的人，谁才是开不起 _玩笑_ 没法坚持到最后的人。到底谁才是弱者。

　　“要知道，没什么是我没干过的。”他大声地阐述，模模糊糊的有种感觉，这句话不是从自己嘴里说出来的。

 

　　“不，你没——”

 

 _港真 _，__ Max想说出口，但剩下的话再次噎在了喉咙里，什么都说不出来了。女人不断的发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，仿佛这部影片的男主就叫做嗯嗯啊啊一样。

 

　　Max的意志和本能苦苦鏖战，不死不休，每一根神经末梢都在七嘴八舌的尖叫，控诉这一切是多么的出格和失常；他不确信这夸张又愚蠢的逞强到底是因为自己，还是因为Daniel。他缓缓地把右手挪到身侧，搭在了裤腰上，犹豫不决，指节不自觉的颤动。事情不应该这样发展下去了，难道不是吗？Daniel很快就会爆发出他标志性的大笑，消除在整个房间里呼啸悲鸣的刺人电流，对吧？Daniel不会再带他往前走了吧？

 

　　影片中，男人的裤子从画面里消失了，但女人毫不意外的还穿着高跟鞋。男人试图找个好角度进入女人的身体，尽可能让他们光溜溜的身子每个细节都展现在屏幕上，同时又小心不要碰到女人穴口的敏感带。

 

　　“没什么不好意思的。”Daniel鼓励道，现在出于某些原因，他非常渴望看到事情进展下去，渴望看到Max崩溃的那一幕。他更为频繁的瞥向Max，目光有如实质，舔过Max的脖颈和胸膛。玩笑和欲望的分界线变得越来越窄，越来越模糊。如果Daniel尚有余裕停下来思考一会儿，他将会发现自己完全无法确定，到底是影片还是现实激起了他的欲望，到底是谁让他迅速硬了起来。看起来他好像不愿面对真相，承认现实才是一切的根源，因为 _现实_ 里有Max，而影片里 _没有_ 。“做你想做的事吧。”

 

 _天哪_ 他在胡说些什么，语气甚至在自己听来都过于低俗和充满性欲了，靠，就好像他该死的在这引诱某人一样，是吗——

 

　　不是吗？

 

　　Max用眼角的余光快速扫了一眼Denial的方向，完全没有勇气回头，他闭上了眼睛。呻吟和喘息从电视里传出，在他们耳畔响起，让一切都变得特别不真实；他们就像是刚好做了同一场春梦，醒来的时候全身汗湿，内裤上沾满温热的污渍，他们共同经历了一切，却又不知道彼此的存在。Daniel学着Max给自己下了魔咒，他的目光从影片上挪开，落在Max的身上，目不转睛，全神贯注。而Max突然停下了动作，一动不动，沉默不言，Daniel立刻担心这是Max在用自己的方式告诫他：两人已经越界了，Daniel的古怪言行把一切都搞砸了，他确实应该立刻滚蛋。

 

　　但随后Max的右手又慢慢的动了起来。他把它从身侧挪到了跟前，压着裤腰虚搭在了纽扣上。

 

　　电流失控了，尖啸着涌入了Daniel的脑袋，占据了全部的空间。Max他妈的真要 _这么做_ ？到底发生了什么，这是真实的吗；为什么Daniel突然这么渴望看到它发生，渴望看到整个过程，是真的或者想象的都没有关系。他的脑袋再也装不下别的东西了，只想看看接下来会发生什么，看看到哪个节点两人的关系才会走向终结。他试图避开那些无用的、没必要的、 _不想面对_ 的思绪，它们正想告诫他：这一切都可能是因为Max。

 

　　“没什么是我没干过的。”他嘶哑的重复刚才的话，艰难的试图说点什么来安抚自己，让局势处在掌控之下。他知道自己说谎了；他没干过，因为他那些该死的 _队友_ 没有任何一个在这种情况下出现过。他感到全身木然 ，又像是正被火焰活活吞噬。他的阴茎也渴望着被安抚，其痛苦贯穿了他，其屈辱折磨着他。电视机里，那一对还没有变过角度，男人正熟练地重复着抽插女人的动作。

 

　　Daniel必须咬着嘴唇才不至于喘得太过大声，他看着Max张开手指，覆盖在了裆部勃起的弧度上，还有些犹豫，还在掂量那些没有说出口的话。Daniel挣扎着试图掐灭这个念头：如果他理智尚存，就应该呆在自己房间，默默看着毛片儿打手枪；一个人，而不是呆在Max的房间，眼巴巴的看着一切发生，然后被拽入这无望的、黑暗的欲望旋涡；他不应该看着Max，不应该盯着他紧闭的双眼，凝视他饱满的双唇，观察他强有力的双手，窥伺他绷紧的牛仔裤。而后，Max缓缓地放下了手掌，臀部颤动着， _ _该死，__ 这颤动仿佛引发了Daniel的阴茎的共振，让他也不自觉的抽动起来， _天_ 。现在Daniel真的必须咬住嘴唇了，他不能发出声音，不能打破这魔咒，他的手也控制不住了，颤颤巍巍地探到了牛仔裤跟前，尝试着盖住了自己湿润的勃起。

 

　　Max显然失去了一贯的耐心；但他不敢睁开眼睛，部分原因是在等Daniel随时可能的出声制止，诸如 _“你他妈在干什么，哥们”_ 。他抬起左手，试图摸索着去解扣子，在数次笨拙的尝试之后，终于成功了。裤链被拉开，刺耳的声音划破空气，这动静让Max的身体再次退缩了，这声音也让Daniel的呼吸暂停了。但不知为何，他们谁都没有打破这魔咒，让对方发现各自有多深陷其中。Daniel坚持不发出声音，而Max始终没睁开眼睛。

 

　　Max左手抓着牛仔裤和内裤的边缘，将它们稍稍拽下来了一点。Daniel还没发现自己早就把成人电影的事抛诸脑后了，那些矫揉造作的声响彻底沦为了白噪音，被放逐到了意识的最边缘。Max握住了自己的欲望，而Daniel情不自禁地看着，睁大了眼睛，目光贪婪而渴求。Max的阴茎早就已经充血发红，握在掌心泛着水光，异常 _饥渴_ 。Daniel隔着长裤握住了自己的性器，慢吞吞的、懒散的撸了几下，阴茎贪婪地抵着他颤抖的手。他打消了想要触碰Max的念头，只能改而抚慰自己。他艰难而缓慢地拉下裤链，没有发出一点儿声音。

 

　　这一切都是禁忌的行为，可Daniel根本顾不上那么多了。他看着Max的目光那么热切，早就忘了影片的事；目之所及又是那么要命，让他的心火熊熊燃烧；内裤的触感那么潮湿，光从长裤的开口处胡乱摸两下就能感受得到。Max的动作在Daniel看来，可以说是认真而专注的；他把拇指的指腹按压在铃口处，从沙发向上挺动臀部，将溢出的液体涂抹在顶端，又向下移动手掌，一直滑到根部，动作熟练，从容不迫。Daniel无意识的用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，想要润湿它，可哪里还有水分可用，嘴唇和口腔都是同样的干燥，像是着了火。他浑浑噩噩，盲目地拨弄着裤子的纽扣，甚至都没有注意到自己在做什么。

 

　　Max先是自己用手慢慢的抚弄几下，像是缺乏自信的准备工作，又像是为自己做了 _前戏_ ，但没多久他的动作就加快了，节奏也稳定起来，充满了力量。肺部喷出尖锐但无声的喘息，像是完全忘了Daniel的存在；但他的眼睛还紧闭着，无法确认周围的现实。Max发出的声音粗浅又焦灼，混杂着电视机里的声音，变成了一种喘息声、呼吸声和湿漉漉地拍打声混合的杂音，在Daniel刻意维持的沉默中显得诡异的空洞和扭曲。Daniel把手滑进运动裤和短裤里面，那里的布料被搞得乱七八糟，他因自己是这一切的始作俑者而感到些许骄傲。他拼命咬着嘴唇，想要保持安静，以至于感到了疼痛，感到了心脏亢奋的搏动，感到了血腥味在舌尖上刻下的印痕。

 

　　自慰从未带给过他如此彻头彻尾的负罪感，可他也不能忍受在这个时候停下来。他努力咽下不安的情绪，挺身插入手指握成了的洞穴中。Max看起来如此圣洁，像是被淡淡的光晕环绕的天使，映衬着他苍白的皮肤和红润的嘴唇，组成了一首无声的、歌颂情欲的赞美诗。而Daniel自己则像是纯粹的罪恶，是魔鬼的引诱把他们变成了这样，给他们安排了这出戏，把他们推到了疯狂的边缘。Daniel加快了手上的动作，极尽全力以免呜咽或呻吟出声，他感觉到热量一点点在腹部聚集，越来越多，他瞥见Max的阴茎在掌中变得更硬，身体也紧张地颤动起来，这让Daniel知晓他离高潮也不远了。他仍然没有勘破真相，没发现自己已经好一会儿都没在对着该死的影片自慰了。更何况从一开始就没有。

 

　　Max的腿部肌肉明显的绷紧了，阴茎在拳头深处变成了暗红色，他的指间沾满了自己的体液，泛着水光。他当着Daniel的面，抢在Daniel之前缴械投降了，他把自己完全封闭起来，却又在Daniel面前敞开了一切。他射精的时候随着一声短促、颤抖的呻吟，一点也不像方才电视里的吵闹骚动。Daniel在完全惊异的情绪里看着这一切，眼睛紧盯着Max手指和牛仔裤上沾染的白色粘稠。他再也控制不住自己，心跳之间就达了高潮。他射在了自己的内裤里，液体溅得掌心到处都是，那些温热滑腻的罪证像酸液一样融化了他的血肉和皮肤，把他变得支离破碎。这次他忘了把紧咬下唇的牙齿松开，靠，他没控制住

 

_Max——_

　　他脱口而出

 

　　他说出了这个名字，便打破了

　　全部的魔咒

 

　　Max猛地睁开了眼睛

 

　　他崩溃了

 

　　他们的关系终结了，那一刻，Max湿润的目光落在Daniel的眼底，看透了两人罪孽的深渊。

 

　　高潮的余韵、惊惧不安和羞愧难当搅作一团，冲刷着Daniel，不管他吸入的是什么，肺里都只剩下冷风在呼啸。他只能静静的看着——Max也一样——瞪大双眼，沉沦在彼此惊惧的目光中，胸口剧烈起伏，痛苦的节奏如出一辙。电视屏幕变得空白，而后黑了下去，演职人员表都还没来得及开始他们缓慢的旅程。

 

　　Daniel做了选择，看起来像是失败者唯一正确的归途，也是现下唯一的出路。他从Max身上挪开目光，仿佛只要在视线里看到他，刹那之间，双眼就会被燃烧殆尽。他步履沉重，跌跌撞撞，颤抖的在身侧抹了几下手，冲出了房间，没再多说一句话。他再也无法忍受看到Max的人，听到Max的呼吸，闻到Max的气味，再也不能面对现实。他回到自己的房间，毫无必要地大声甩上了门，一下子瘫倒在床上，无心脱掉乱糟糟的长裤和内裤。他翻个身，盯着天花板，一条胳膊搭在额头上，仿佛能从那里求得救赎或是怜悯。

 

　　他的全身都是冷汗，随着时间的推进，裤子的感觉越来越难受，又粘又凉。身体和精神都感受不到本该有的阵阵欢愉，尽管他还在随着脉搏的节奏战栗，因为高潮后的余韵喘息。他害怕下一次Max的四目相对，他害怕下一条信息Max的讽刺挖苦，他害怕这样的自己，而最让他害怕的是Max在外面敲响房门，虚弱地喊他的名字，他将不得不面对过去两人之间的种种问题——在一切变数发生之前，在他们的关系尚未越界的时候。

 

　　（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 队友情已死，恋爱当立  
> 这个结局我非常喜欢，可以说是很真实了  
> 感谢作者太太又一次带来这么有趣（而且难翻）的文，我们下一篇再见：P  
> 交流/推文这里可以找到我：http://500days1word.lofter.com


End file.
